Enforcement by the Legendary Duo
by Anime-girl-next-door
Summary: The legendary Pokemon that thrive in this world protect Pokemon and people alike. When trouble arises the Beast of the Sea and the Rainbow winged one meet in order to deal with the danger.


**Summary: The legendary Pokemon that thrive in this world protect Pokemon and people alike. When trouble arises the Beast of the Sea and the Rainbow winged one meet in order to deal with the danger.**

**New story, hope you people like it**

**Lugia's POV**

Deep down in the darkness of the sea I thrive. All around me is dark in colouration as I am in a place where the light from the sun cannot reach. Each day and night I swim here, protecting the inhabitants of this vast world.

You see no one on the surface knows what my world is like, those on the surface feels the sun on their skin and the wind on their face. All around me is salty water, a place I call home. Yes it is cold but my body is able to withstand it and so I am comfortable down here, I am safe. But not everyone is safe; there are those who are unable to protect themselves due to specific circumstances.

I rule the oceans and act as it's protector for I have the heart and power to do so.

Right now even though my sight is rendered useless due to the heavily murky waters my senses still tingle within this watery haven. My sense of hearing is my true guide in these waters. I can hear sounds from miles away which allows me to detect nearby danger or my next meal.

Not all my life has been spent in the deep currents of the ocean. I do rise to the surface but it's very rarely that I do. I can fly whenever I am up in the open air which is a great advantage when trying to observe your surroundings. In all honestly I am at home in the air as I am in the sea which gives me a great advantage when battling foes or when just simply wandering about.

As I swim, I easily glide through it as my body is adapted to surviving in this environment. I have a long neck which makes it easy for my head to steer my body in whatever direction I want, my wings act as effective paddles that easily push me through the water while my feet give me extra propulsion also my tail helps me steer as well.

My world is something I enjoy. Yes I usually dwell in the deeper part of the vast oceans and for long periods of time I tend to go into a deep sleep but this is a way for me to conserve my strength. But there are also many times when I rise closer to the surface in the more light filtered areas and a wondrous place it is. Where the light is visible in the water you can see everything in a different light literally if you've lived your light in the dark depths.

In the more shallow areas of the ocean where the light reaches it is more of an easier environment to live in. First of all you're able to see every creature around you more easily; this makes it easier to see your enemies or friends. Additionally you can also find vegetation much more quickly so feeding is a better experience.

I always encourage myself to rise to the surface every so often as it is good to check how the ocean looks on the surface, the waves are more apparent on the surface and sometimes the force or movement of the waves can tell me how the waters within the area are doing.

**Narrator POV**

Darkness continually surrounded Lugia as it moved through the dark aqua. It's eyes were half closed as it's sight was not entirely needed in the dark environment. Slowly but surely Lugia swan through the waters with an elegant grace for such a Pokemon so big. Lugia's hearing allowed for it to hear it's surrounding but there was nothing around the large Pokemon so in order to find food more effectively Lugia propelled it's body upwards and towards the surface.

The large Pokemon's form soon became more visible as it reached the light. Now with the sun's light giving life to Lugia's sight, the water dwelling Pokemon decided to explore the areas of coral that rested on high lying sea beds. As Lugia swam all around it Pokemon of different species did the same. All sorts of Pokemon thrived in this area of the sea, there were Luvdisc, Chinchou, Lantern, Seadra, Horsea and many others.

Even though Lugia was hardly seen in the light littered areas of the sea the water Pokemon were all at ease as Lugia had a calming presence around it, something that was an advantage when dealing with situations that called for it's attention.

Lugia's eyes soon spotted a tower formation made out of rocks and plant life, kind of like a sea bed. Lugia eagerly swan closer in order to look for any vegetation that would be suitable to eat. As Lugia got closer it's eyes looked over the rock formation, it's eyes spotted different Pokemon such as Remoraid and Corsola who seemed to live on the rocks but Lugia hardly acknowledged them as it was more interested in finding food. Finally Lugia's eyes spotted the green vegetation it was looking for, rockweed. It was a type of seaweed that grew on rock formations.

Eagerly Lugia swam over to it in order to consume it. Moving it's head closer to the vegetation the psychic Pokemon was about to clamp down on it until the current that Lugia was in began to speed up. The current didn't move Lugia as it was a weak one but it made Lugia notice something abnormal. Lugia turned it's attention from it's food and looked to it's right, surely enough the current was coming from the right but that was what concerned Lugia. It knew this area and rocky area as it had frequently came here before to feed but the oceans current in this specific areas always came from down below, the bottom of the ocean.

A change in the current was definitely something to be concerned of; it was practically non-existent for a reoccurring current to change direction. Completely forgetting it's meal Lugia decided to swim down deeper where the current usually came from to investigate. Luckily for Lugia the area where it'd decided to stop still had plenty of light so it could easily see.

Lugia looked around the area, this deeper part had rocky formations but with less Pokemon. Lugia did not pay them any attention as they were obviously not the source of it's interest. Lugia swam a couple meters forward until it saw something that caught it's attention.

There on a rocky plateau was a thing it'd never seen before. This thing was black in colour, it consisted of a box that sat on the plateau and on top of it was a big silver loop that was spinning at an exceedingly fast rate. On the side of the box, all sorts of lights were flashing and there were also a few wires connecting a section of the loop and the box. Also on the side of the box there was two letters on the box that said 'TR'

Lugia was curious as to what it was and so moved close to investigate. As it got closer the current suddenly changed, it was coming not from below but to it's side. It was now obvious to Lugia that this thing was what changed the current and it was something the Beast of the Sea did not like. If the sea' s currents were changed it would cause migrating Pokemon to become lost as they depended on certain currents to find their destination and it would cause other implications.

So Lugia decided to itself it would be best to destroy the machine as Lugia guessed it to be. Lugia inhaled gently and as it exhaled it let out a strong Hydro Pump. The strong blast of water made contact with the machine and in an instant the spinning loop broke away from the metallic box supporting it. Additionally the box was also hit and it was flipped to it's side.

Upon seeing the loop and box separated Lugia felt slightly better as it's suspicions were dealt with. Lugia did not leave once the machine was destroyed; it wanted to absolutely make sure that the thing that caused the change in the current was indeed the spinning loop. Minutes passed before Lugia began to notice that it could slowly start to feel the current change back to the way it previously was.

The destroyer of the machine slowly made it's way closer to the plateau where the thing was present. Lugia looked at the loop; it was a band of silver metal that had a few loose wires coming out of it. Then Lugia looked at the box, before Lugia destroyed it the box had multiple flashing lights but now all that was flashing was a red light, beside this red light was a large black circle of a marking on the box. What Lugia did not know was that it was a camera, a hidden one.

Lugia leaned in closer to the red light and the black circle, the red light hadn't gone off and so to Lugia that meant it was still working. As a safety precaution to make sure the machine would fully no longer affect the ocean Lugia took it's right foot and with ease crushed the box in two. In turn the red light stopped flashing altogether.

Satisfied that the trouble was over Lugia lifted it's wings in order to gain some propulsion to swim away from the plateau it was still standing on. Lugia then began to swim away from the plateau in order to go back to it's food hunting but what the Beast of the sea did not know was that even though the red light had gone out the small camera of the box trailed Lugia's movements until it was too far away to be spotted.

**Ok this first story is practically all Lugia as you can see.**

**Really just thought of this story on a hunch but glad I did.**

**R&R :3**


End file.
